


This Feels Like Falling In Love

by kryptonarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Harry’s life is falling apart, Ed’s is falling into place. Will Niall be willing to help her put the pieces back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr and 1dfanfics. I am in love with this story and I hope you all like it too. :)

On Monday morning, Harry woke up at 5 am feeling sicker than she had in her entire life (this had been happening for three days already, but today was the worst). Groaning, she drug herself out of bed as quickly as possible, unsure if she could make it to bathroom before she was sick all over her rug.  The nausea hit her even harder as she walked and she felt incredibly dizzy.

She dropped in front of the toilet, one hand holding her dark hair out of her face the other propped against the cold tile, emptying the contents of her stomach. When she was sure she wasn’t going to be sick anymore, she stood and leaned her head under the faucet to rinse her mouth. 

“You okay?” her roommate Eleanor asked sleepily. Harry wasn’t sure when she’d appeared in the doorway, but she was glad she had.

Harry shook her head and walked over hugging her friend around the waist, placing her head against Eleanor’s shoulder. “No, El, I don’t think I am,” she answered softly, a tear streaking down her cheek. “I’ve been sick for three days now and I’m late,” she added, sniffling.

“Oh Haz,” Eleanor replied, she knew what Harry was saying without her having to explain. “Do you want me to get you a test?”

“Please,” she answered into Eleanor’s t-shirt (she suspected it was actually Louis’ though, as it looked like Eleanor was swimming in it). The twenty-one –year old closed her eyes, balling Eleanor’s t-shirt up in her hands. “I just can’t believe it,” she whispered sadly.

“You go lie down, I’ll go, yeah?” she kissed the top of Harry’s head and guided her younger friend back to her room.

“You’re too good to me, El,” Harry told her as her curled up under her down comforter. “Seriously, you’re my best friend.”

Eleanor smiled sleepily down at Harry and nodded. “I really am too good. Louis’ in my bed and I’m leaving that so I can you get a pregnancy test. I must be crazy,” she teased as she tucked Harry in.

-x-

“Well, what’s the news?” Eleanor asked anxiously as Harry emerged from the bathroom. She’d since changed out of Louis’ t-shirt and into her own clothes, skinny jeans and a grey sleeveless blouse. Louis was stood just behind her, looking curious.

While Eleanor was gone, he’d lied down with Haz and told her it would be okay. That if whatever the test read, she’d have him and their small group of friends to take care of her. This only made Haz cry harder because this should have been Ed, the father of her possibly-baby. It should have been him, telling her it would be okay, that he’d take care of her, of them. She just wasn’t sure she’d ever hear that from him, he was after all only a hook-up. They’d been friends with benefits for just over a year, they didn’t have proper relationship, and how could they raise a baby together?

Harry rolled her eyes at her best friend, one for her impatience and two for her flawless ability to look gorgeous all the time. “I don’t know, we have to wait ten minutes.” Having set a timer on her phone, she wandered back to her bedroom, her nerves were making her feel sick again and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to stand. She sank down on the edge of her bed, holding her head in her hands, taking slow deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach and her nerves.

Louis and Eleanor followed silently, sitting on either side of Harry. Eleanor cautiously placed her hand on Harry’s back, rubbing gently with her finger nails, a gesture she knew always helped her friend relax. Louis placed his own hand on Haz’s knee, squeezing slightly. Haz continued to cry softly into her hands as her friends comforted, she really wasn’t sure what she’d do if she had to deal with this all alone.

“Thanks guys,” she sniffled, raising her head and wiping her tears. “You’re seriously the best friends I could ask for.”

Louis smiled and kissed her cheek affectionately. He was always doing little things like that, being overly affectionate, even though he was dating her roommate, Eleanor didn’t mind though knowing the two had been best friends for longer than she’d been dating Louis.

When the timer went off on her phone ten minutes later, Haz wasn’t sure if she could even get up and walk because she was shaking. “I don’t know if I can look at it,” she whispered, turning off the alarm on her phone.

“You have to,” Eleanor said gently, standing up from the bed, Louis following her lead. They each took one of Haz’s hands, pulling her to her feet.  Haz gave them a shaky smile, despite the tears still slipping down her cheeks. She didn’t realize until they were already to the bathroom that she needed them to lead her there.

“I really can’t do this,” she stood looking into the bathroom, biting her lip. She wiped her face free of tears, glancing between her friends. “I really, really, don’t think I want to know what it says.”

“Too late and too bad,” Louis said, nudging the brunette through the open doorway. “Seriously, if you are pregnant we need to know.”

Haz groaned and ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes, trying to ready herself up for the moment.  “Okay, okay,” Haz said more to herself than to her friends, “I’m doing this, here I go,” she stated, exhaling and stepping across the threshold.

Harry was sure she’d never been this nervous about anything, ever. Her hand was shaking as she picked up the white plastic stick; her hand was shaking so hard she couldn’t read the test. “I can’t,” she said, placing it back down on the counter. Haz was holding the test so tight that her knuckles had gone white.

Eleanor sighed and came into the bathroom, prying the test out of Harry’s hand. “Let me look,” she said gently. The other brunette let out a slight gasp when she read the test, her other hand up to her mouth. “You’re pregnant Harry,” she said voice muffled around her hand.

Harry’s knees gave up and she sank to the floor, letting out a gut wrenching sob. “What am I going to do?” she asked, fingers gripping the edge of the counter, knuckles turning white again.


	2. Chapter 1

“Where’s Haz?”  Liam asked Louis as he came through the front door. Louis had agreed to take Haz’s opening shift at the coffee shop, Brew Masters, which they both worked at.

“She’s not feeling well, she’ll probably be in around for ten for my shift,” Louis answered as he came around the counter. He fished his black apron out from under the counter, slipping it over his head. “I think, she might not, it might just be you and I today,” he added, tying the strings behind his back.

Liam frowned, knowing that Haz was never sick. “What’s she got?” he asked curiously as he began loading the display case with chocolate muffins.

Louis hesitated, not sure what to say. He should have asked Harry before he left what she wanted him to tell Liam. “Uh,” he started, glancing around the empty room as if they walls would provide an answer. “Food poisoning?” he answered finally, aware that it came out as more of question.

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Liam replied, frowning. Louis was relieved that Liam hadn’t noticed how uncertain of his answer he was. Liam had a tendency to not pick up on a lot of things; they teased him about being their token blonde (even if he was a brunette). “What did she eat?”

Louis groaned and began adding croissants to the case. “Sushi,” he answered. He loved Liam, he did, but Liam was such a gossip. He’d probably be telling the first customers all of what Louis was telling him now.

“She doesn’t even like sushi,” Liam added, wiping his hands off on his apron, removing all the muffin crumbs before moving on to the donuts. “I guess that’s why, it makes her sick.”

Louis nodded, finishing up the croissants. “Yeah, I’m sure she’ll avoid it again after this. It wasn’t pretty.”

Liam made a face, trying to get the image of Haz throwing up out of his head. “Where did they go?” he asked finishing up with the donuts.

Louis sighed and looked at his friend, wondering if this is how the early shift usually went, Liam talking Haz’s ear off as they loaded the day’s pastries into the display case. “They went to this new place a few blocks over. El wanted to try it and you know how Haz is when it comes to food, even when she doesn’t like it she’ll eat it,” he rambled as he closed the case and surveyed the area. He wasn’t sure what else he needed to do to get ready, as he usually wasn’t here this early.

“Must be where she went wrong then, trying a new place.” Liam nodded as he got the till ready for the day. Their boss, Paul, had left the days deposit for them in the safe.

The rest of the morning was spent with Liam chattering about just about anything he could think of and Louis couldn’t imagine how someone was so perky this early. Liam did finally calm down though when around ten (when Harry should have been in, but she wasn’t) when Niall and Zayn, who worked in the record store next door, came in for their morning lattes. They were regulars and they often traded pastries for free CDs.

“Hey guys,” Liam greeted with a wave and a huge grin. “The usual then, yeah?” he asked, starting to make their drinks before they even answered.

Louis smirked, knowing that Liam had a crush on Zayn (he was sure it was mutual but neither ever seemed to do anything about it). “Hey,” he greeted, already ringing up their orders.

“Where’s Haz?” Niall asked, leaning on the counter and looking visibly disappointed to not see his favorite barista.

“Oh,” Liam began, turning away from the espresso machine with a flourish. “She’s got food poisoning. El took her to this new sushi place, even though Haz doesn’t like sushi, and well, now she’s sick.”

Niall nodded and blinked at Liam’s explanation, though not surprised by his hyper activity, he was caught off guard by the story.  “Oh,” he said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, that’s too bad, tell her I said hi, yeah?” he added, pulling his wallet out. It was his day to buy his and Zayn’s drinks. “You want any food man?”

Zayn shrugged and glanced at Liam, causing the younger to blush and turn his gaze away. “Uh, yeah, I guess like one of those chocolate muffins?” he answered, keeping his eyes on Liam. Louis rolled his eyes at his friend and set about getting Zayn’s muffin.

“Yeah, I’ll have one of those too,” Niall said, tossing a couple bills on the counter. Liam handed over their drinks and took the money, finishing up the order that Louis started.

-x-

“I come bearing chicken noodle soup and saltines,” Liam announced as he let himself into Eleanor and Harry’s flat.

Harry smiled at him from where she was sat on the couch, watching The Notebook (her second favorite movie). “Thanks, Li,” she smiled, moving her legs off the cushions so Liam could take a seat next to her. Eleanor had just left a little bit ago to have dinner with Louis, only agreeing when Louis told her that Liam was going to check on her.

“I hear you have food poisoning,” he said as he took a seat next to her, placing the take out bag on the coffee table.

Haz bit her lip and stretched her legs out into Liam’s lap, her back resting against the arm of the couch. “Well, not exactly,” she told him as she leaned over awkwardly for her soup. She took out the plastic container with the soup as well as a plastic spoon. She carefully pried the lid off, taking care to not spill the hot liquid on her lap.

“What do you mean?” Liam asked, watching her. “How can you not exactly have food poisoning?”

She sighed and put a spoonful of the soup in her mouth to avoid answering. “It’s just,” she started, “It’s not that simple, it’s not something that’s going to go away in a day,” she explained vaguely.

Liam was full on staring at her now, waiting for her to continue. “Would you just tell me and stop beating around the bush?”

Harry sighed again and nodded, she was afraid to tell him, afraid of his reaction. Liam was gay but also a bit of a traditionalist who was very passionate in his beliefs. “I’m pregnant,” she mumbled around her spoon, having taken another spoonful of the soup.

Liam squinted at her, frowning slightly. “Pregnant?” he asked, looking away now. “You’re actually like going to have a baby?”

Haz rolled her eyes and nodded. “That’s usually how it works.”

“But you and Ed, you’re not,” Liam said, hand flailing around as if trying to grasp the right thing to say. “You’re not even a proper couple.”

“Yeah, I’m aware of that, thanks,” Haz said darkly, casting her gaze back to her soup. The movie went on without either of them noticing. Noah was working on the roof of the house he had bought for Allie, trying to prove his love. Harry wished someone would do that for her; instead Liam was just criticizing her.

“Are you going to stay with him? You’ll need him to help you know,” Liam went on, ignoring how visibly upset Haz was getting. “He better be willing,” he added, clenching his hands into fists.

“Liam, I know, just stop talking, please,” Haz whispered down to her soup, voice cracking. She was about to start crying. She and Eleanor had already discussed her situation, though in a kinder manner. “I’ll tell him,”

“What if he doesn’t want to be a dad,” Liam was plowing right along, not even considering her feelings. Haz knew her friend meant well, but she just wanted someone to tell her it would be okay, not just throwing a fit. She felt like a teenager who’d got herself pregnant and her dad was ready to disown her. “You can’t do it alone.”

“I won’t be alone,” Haz snapped back, slamming her half eaten container of soup down, splashing the hot liquid everywhere. “If Ed doesn’t want to be part of this,” she gestured at her stomach, “I’ll have El and Lou, maybe not you since you’re being a dick, my mom,” she listed people off, glaring at Liam.

Liam flinched at Haz’s action, finally aware of how much he’d upset his friend.  “You don’t mean that, you know you’ll want him to help you raise the baby. That’s just your hormones talking.”

“It’s not my hormones making you act like a jackass, Liam, I’ll be fine without him,” she yelled, she was really upset now. She wished Eleanor and Louis would hurry up and get back. They’d promised to only get take out and come straight back.   “I thought you were better than this,” she added, getting her feet.  “I need to find something to clean this up with,” she explained as she walked into the kitchen.

Liam sat stunned, unsure of what to do or say now. He was better than this, he knew he could be, but he didn’t want to see his friend struggle. Harry came back a moment later, dish towel in hand. “It would be nice of you to leave now,” she said, not looking at Liam as she cleaned up the mess she’d made. If only everything was as simple as this, if she could just use a towel to wipe away all the messes she’d made.

“Okay,” Liam agreed, getting up from the couch. He walked across the living room, heading for the door.  He pulled the front door open, glancing over his shoulder at Harry, who was still wiping the towel over the surface of the coffee table, even though she’d already cleaned up all the spilled soup. “I’m sorry,” he told her, speaking softly.

Haz just shrugged and dropped the towel on the table. “Whatever, just go,” she said, not looking at him.

Liam sighed and pulled the door shut quietly behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

By Friday, things were still tense between Liam and Haz, but they were able to at least work together without fighting. They worked well in silence, knowing the other’s moves. She wished she could just forgive him, but it wasn’t that simple, he’d been unbelievably hurtful. It was nice having a break from his endless talking though.  Friday was the easiest day to get through though; she had plans with Ed and decided to tell Liam that she’d be telling him tonight. Liam had smiled at this and they finished the day with less tension then they had all week.

-x-

“What am I going to wear, El?” Harry asked miserably as she stood in front of her full length mirror. She’d always been thin and twiggy, with small breasts. She had always been happy with her body, but now her body was responding to her pregnancy, rounding out her sharp angles. “I look like a whale already,” she whined.

El smile at her friend and shook her head, “You look great,” she told her, getting up from the bed. She walked over to Haz’s closet, looking over the shirts. “Here, try this,” she suggested turning around with a black button up cardigan. “You’re already wearing that white top, so just wear this.”

Haz smiled and accept the sweater, pulling it off the hanger and onto her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror again, tugging on the hem of her sweater. “Okay, yes,” she agreed, “Now, my hair,” she sighed, running her fingers through her brunette curls. “Will you French braid it?”

-x-

Harry was half way through her second crunchy taco when Ed finally told her what he’d been dancing around all night. “So, look,” he started slowly, setting his fork down. Haz did the same, setting her taco down, she could sense something serious was about to happen. She had her own news to tell, but he’d got to his first. “I got signed and my label wants me to go to Sweden, to record,” he told her, Haz could see the childlike enthusiasm bubbling in Ed’s eyes, threatening to spill out.

“Oh,” is the only response she could form. “That’s…that’s really awesome,” she added, voice cracking. She was really getting tired of this crying thing, but she knew if she wasn’t careful would start right here at the table. “I knew you could do it, Ed,” she added, looking down at her food, suddenly not hungry anymore.

Ed smiled at her, reaching across the table to take her hand. “Yeah, I leave Monday. I know I should have told you sooner, but I’ve spent the week getting things ready.”

Harry swallowed and looked at their hands. How could she tell her news now? There was no way, she didn’t want to ruin his dream, something he’d worked his whole life to achieve. “Well, I guess we better spend our weekend saying good-bye then?” Haz asked, trying to sound suggestive and hoping Ed didn’t notice that she was using all her strength to keep from crying.   

-x-

The reality of Harry’s situation didn’t really hit her until she returned home Sunday night. She stood in the shower washing away Ed’s scent; her last reminders of their weekend were a few scattered hickeys across her stomach and thighs. She traced her fingers across her stomach; thinking about her baby, how no matter how much help from her friends she was going to receive, nothing could change the fact that her baby wasn’t going to have a daddy.  Ed was leaving tomorrow and she had been too proud (of him) and too cowardly (for herself) to tell him about the baby.

Harry took a deep breath and rested her hand just below her bellybutton. “It’s just you and me kid,” she said with a sad smile. She felt so alone; though she’d said herself she wouldn’t really be alone.

When she’d returned to the flat, Eleanor was out with Louis so she had the place to herself for a while, though the last thing she wanted to was to be alone. She’d spent all weekend with Ed, but they didn’t do much other than have sex. Now, she wanted to talk to someone, about anything. She wanted to tell Eleanor about Ed leaving and about how she hadn’t told him about the baby. She just wanted someone to tell her it would be okay. Haz sighed and stepped out of the shower. “We can do this okay, you and me, we’re in this together,” she said, continuing to talk to her stomach.

-x-

Harry was barely through the door of Brew Masters Monday morning and Liam was already asking about her weekend. “What did he say when you told him?” he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“I didn’t get to tell him,” Haz replied cautiously, unsure of how he would react to the news.

Liam frowned, looking as if he wanted to jump down her throat again, but he held himself back when he saw how miserable Haz looked. “How come?” he asked instead, as he went about his routine of stocking the display case with the day’s pastries.

“He told me he was leaving for Sweden, he got a record deal,” she answered as she put her apron on. When Eleanor and Louis had got back to the flat the night before she’d told them what happened and they’d hugged her like the morning she found out she was pregnant. “I just didn’t want to ruin it for him, so I didn’t say anything.”

Liam was quiet for a long time and Haz was sure he was going to yell at her again; instead he surprised her by hugging her tight and kissing her forehead. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll be there for you, if you still want me around?”

Haz smiled at him and kissed his cheek, she hadn’t felt this happy in so long. She knew Liam was incapable of staying mad at anyone; he was like a big puppy. “Of course I still want you around you doofus, Baby Styles can’t grow up without Uncle Liam.”


	4. Chapter 3

The next day Harry was feeling too sick to go into work, so Louis agreed to take her shift as well as his own again. Around their usual time, Zayn and Niall showed up for their lattes and breakfast pastries.

“Hey guys,” Liam greeted with a smile and a wave, his usual greeting for them. “Haz is sick again,” he explained as Niall eyed Louis, the disappointment clear on his face. Louis looked up when Liam greeted their friends, wondering vaguely who watched the store while Zayn and Niall came into their shop. Today, Zayn came with a few CDs in hand, which usually meant he wanted to make a trade.

“Oh,” Niall nodded, sighing softly. “That’s too bad; I was looking forward to seeing her. I hope it’s not serious, she was looking a bit pale last week.”

Liam nodded, placing their lattes on the counter. “What will it be to eat today?” he asked, Louis making his way over to the display case.

Zayn looked the choices over carefully, trying to decide. “The cheese bagel for me,” he answered, pointing to it.

“Chocolate muffin for me, thanks,” Niall told Louis, nodding to it. Louis nodded in response and bagged up their orders. Niall took his drink and muffin without much enthusiasm. “You got it today Zayn, yeah?” he asked, referring to their bill.

“Yeah, no problem man, you going back to the shop?” he asked he friend, who nodded in response. Niall left quietly after that, looking bummed.

“What’s up with him?” Liam asked in true gossip style as he accepted Zayn’s money.

“He was just hoping to ask Haz something,” Zayn replied with a shrug. “Oh, and I brought these for you,” he added, holding up the CDs for Liam to get a better look at. “But, you can’t have them until you agree to go on a date with me,” he explained with a smirk.

Liam’s eyes widened and a flush began creeping up his neck. “Oh,” he said dumbly, glancing over at Louis who was laughing into his hand. Liam glared at his friend before turning back to Zayn. “Depends, what did you bring me?”

“The new Bruno Mars album and the new Jason Mraz,” Zayn replied coolly, sliding the CDs across the counter top.

“My love can’t be bought, Mr. Malik,” Liam said though he accepted the CDs without hesitation. “These were both released today, yeah?”

Zayn grinned and took a sip of his drink. “They were,” he agreed, “Now, about that date? I’m thinking when you’re off we get Indian at that little place a few doors down?”

“I’d love that,” Liam agreed with a smile before looking at the track listing on the back of the CD case. 

“Awesome, it was supposed to be a double date, but since Haz isn’t here it’ll just be you and I,” Zayn explained, taking a bite of his bagel.

“Oh, she’s not actually sick, she’s just pregnant,” Liam said before he could even stop himself, eyes going comically wide, hands flying up to cover his mouth.

“Liam, can’t you keep your fucking mouth shut for like two minutes?” Louis asked angrily from where he was wiping off the prep counter. “That’s not your fucking business to tell, you idiot.”

Zayn looked taken back at Liam’s outburst. “But I thought she was single,” he said slowly, looking between Liam and Louis.

“Oh she is,” Liam explained, hands flailing around wildly. “She just went and got herself…” before he could finish what he was saying Louis slapped a hand over Liam’s mouth, glaring at him.

“Yes, she’s single and yes, she’s pregnant,” Louis told Zayn in an angry tone. “That doesn’t mean she doesn’t have feelings for Niall. But if you tell him or he hurts her, he’s dead.”

“Right, yeah,” Zayn nodded, swallowing hard. He had never seen Louis angry before and he had never been more intimidated in his life. “I won’t say anything, I’ll just let them work it out for themselves,” he agreed, nodding again.

“Good,” Louis replied, taking his hand away from Liam’s mouth. There was a red hand print where Louis had hit him but he didn’t feel that bad about. For his part, Liam looked embarrassed so Louis felt satisfied.

“So, we still on for after work then?” Liam asked, biting his lip. Zayn smiled at the younger male despite the situation. He’d learned over time that Liam liked to talk, so it wasn’t that surprising he’d spilled Haz’s secret.

“Yeah, I think we can work something out.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam go on a date, Niall and Harry have a little chat.

After dinner, Zayn took Liam to an indoor mini golf course a couple of blocks up from their respective places of employment.

“Look,” Liam began as they walked up the green of a particularly long hole. “I’m really sorry about earlier. I just like to talk, and well,” he blushed, “you make me nervous, so then I just talk more. I hope it didn’t make this weird,” he finished, gesturing between them.

“Babe, calm down,” Liam blushed and bit back a cheesy grin, “I don’t mind really, it’s something I already knew about you, and I’m still interested in this, in us,” Zayn explained, smirking at the look on Liam’s face.

With that, Liam let his face break out in the grin he’d been trying so hard to contain. He’d dated guys before that were nice, but none had ever been that understanding of his habit. “I try to hold back, I really do,” he went on as he took his turn, knocking his purple ball into the cup.

“Li, it’s okay,” Zayn chuckled, his own red ball following Liam’s in. “I think it’s kind of endearing actually.”

“Oh, you’re really too good to be true,” he said as he bent over to retrieve their balls. Zayn watched him, taking in the way his body curved, not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring.

When Liam was upright again Zayn was still looking at him appreciatively. Liam blushed when he realized what Zayn was doing and glanced away. “No, I think you are,” Zayn said finally, grinning at him.

-x-

“I had a lot of fun with you today,” Zayn told Liam as they stood outside the younger’s building. “I really hope we can do this again sometime soon.”

“I had a lot of fun too,” Liam agreed with a nod, blushing slightly.

“What’re you doing tomorrow?” asked Zayn, arms wrapping tentatively around Liam’s waist, holding him close.

Liam is pretty sure he stops breathing for a moment, unsure of how to respond with Zayn so close, touching him like that. “I was going to keep Haz company since she hasn’t been feeling well lately. Something about having morning sickness all day, but I’m sure you could come too.”

Zayn thought for a moment, watching Liam’s face. “What if we go do something together and I send Niall over to hang out with Haz instead?”

“Okay, yeah, that’s a great idea,” Liam agreed, beaming. “I think she’d like that. The only problem is, she still doesn’t know I told you about her, ya’know condition…” he trailed off and looked away, embarrassed.

“What does that have to do with Niall?” asked the taller boy. “I haven’t told him, it’s not my place to tell him.”

“Right, you’re right, but I should probably tell her that you know. I feel really bad about it.”

“How about you go in, have a chat with Haz, and I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Zayn asked, though he looked reluctant to leave. He kissed Liam’s cheek, then his lips. “I don’t want to leave you yet,” he admitted, resting his forehead against Liam’s.

Liam smiled and closed his eyes, basking in the moment. “You could come in, if you want?”

“Are you sure, you know you still have to call Haz,” Zayn smirked, kissing Liam’s cheek. He wasn’t going to deny that he wasn’t trying very hard to talk Liam into making him leave. He wanted to stay and kiss him all night.

“I’m sure,” Liam nodded, leaning into Zayn. “Don’t expect to see me naked though.”

Zayn laughed, though he was disappointed (he wouldn’t admit that out loud of course) he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity to spend more time with Liam.

-x-

“So, there’s something I need to tell you,” said Liam slowly, watching Haz to gauge her reaction. “You probably won’t like it either.”

Haz watched him from her end of the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest. “What did you do now?” she asked, eyebrow raised. She was used to conversations like this with Liam, usually ending a confession of something he thought was horrible but usually wasn’t.

“I may or may not have accidentally told Zayn about you being pregnant,” he said rushed out, more to his lap than to Haz.

“Are you fucking kidding, Liam, are you fuck mental?” Haz yelled, jumping to her feet, arms waving wildly. “Why would you do that? What if he says something to Niall?”

Liam was certain he’d never seen her so furious. “I just,” he starts, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. “It just sort of slipped out, you know how I get.”

Haz could feel hot tears building up, threatening to slip down her cheeks. She didn’t know if it was from the news or from Liam’s betrayal. “You know, you been a really shitty friend lately and I want you to leave now.  I don’t need a constant babysitter, okay. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry, I should definitely go,” Liam sighed in agreement, getting to his feet.  “I’m so sorry, really,” he said again, making his way to the door.

Harry just shook her head and sat back on her couch, reaching for the remote. She sat silently flipping through channels for twenty minutes before there was a knock on her front door. Her first thought was it was Liam coming back already and it made her angry all over again.

“I thought I told you to fuck off,” Haz shouted across the room, not bothering to get up from the couch, flipping the channel again. There was moment of hesitation before another knock came, followed up the person opening the door.

“I can go then, if you want,” came the familiar Irish lilt, followed by a shock of blonde hair around the door.

Harry blushed when she realized it was Niall at her door. “What are you doing here?”


	6. Chapter 5

“Liam said you could use some company, said you guys had a fight,” Niall explained, stepping awkwardly into Haz’s flat. “I have food,” he added, showing her the bag of Chinese takeout he was carrying.

Harry sighed and waved him in. She was mildly embarrassed that for her first official time hanging out with Niall outside of work she was dressed in a only black cami and grey sweatpants, her dark curly haired pulled up in a sloppy bun.

“Have a seat, yeah?” Harry asked, gesturing to the other end of the couch. Lately, her entire life was being spent on this couch since she felt too sick to really do anything and there was no TV in her bedroom.

“Sure, thanks,” Niall agreed, taking the open seat. “So, I brought Mongolian beef, orange chicken, sweet and sour pork, and pork fried rice, anything sound good?”

Harry released a happy little sigh and nodded, surprisingly it all sounded amazing. “Yes, it all sounds perfect,” she replied, grinning. Of course she still felt self-conscious about her appearance, but she figured if a boy was nice enough to bring her food and care about how she’d been sick lately then maybe her outfit wasn’t that big of a deal.  Haz was also hoping that this was something she’d finally be able to keep down without issue.

“Great!” Niall grinned, handing over a container of sweet and sour pork first as well as chopsticks. “Or do you want me to find you fork?” he asked, suddenly uncertain.

“No, I can use them,” she answered accepting both gratefully. “I’ve been so sick lately and for once food sounds fantastic, you’re a lifesaver, Niall.”

Niall’s grin widened eve more at this. “My pleasure, love,” he added, picking up his own container of orange chicken. “What have you been sick with?”

“Um,” Harry started, coughing. “It’s just a little stomach bug?” she answered, looking intently down at her food, voice raising on the last word and forming a question. She knew she’d have to tell him at some point, she did, but she didn’t want to yet. It was no secret the pair had mutual feelings but they’d both been too shy to act on them.

Niall nodded, accepting the answer, apparently not noticing she’d answered with a question. “Have you seen a doctor?” he asked around his mouthful of food.

“No,” Haz answered truthfully. She hadn’t found a doctor yet because she’d barely been able to tell herself she was pregnant, let alone finding a professional to confirm it (she was pretty sure that five tests and morning sickness were enough of an indication however). “I just haven’t really felt like moving from the couch, let alone the apartment,” she added, picking up another bite of pork.

Niall nodded again, understanding completely.

They ate in silence for a while after that, exchanging take out containers so they could have a taste of the others. They collapsed into a fit of giggles when they each tried getting the rice at the same time which ended with the container spilling all over the rug.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Niall laughed, doubling over.

“No, no it’s fine really, we’ve got a vacuum,” she added, laughing also. It felt so good to laugh, she felt like all she’d been done for the past week was cry, and laughing until her sides ached was a very welcome change. “I don’t want to bother with it right now though, unless you want too,” she added, looking at Niall, green eyes wide and eyelashes fluttering.

“Yeah, okay,” Niall agreed easily, getting up from the couch, a smile tugging at the corners of hips lips.  “Where’s your vacuum?”

Harry looked on at the blonde in surprise, not expecting him to actually cleanup for her. “Oh, you don’t have to do that, really,” she said quickly, reaching out for Niall’s wrist, trying to tug him back down onto the couch.

“I don’t mind,” he replied, grinning now. “Where’s your vacuum?”

“Hall closest,” she finally answered, realizing that he really was going to take care of it. “Thanks.”

“No problem, babe” said Niall with a squeeze of her hand before heading down the hall to find the vacuum.

-x-

After Niall had finished cleaning up the rice, he joined Haz back on the couch, this time closer to her. In a sudden burst of confidence he’d put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side and she didn’t protest.  She simply rested her head against his shoulder, arm draped across his lap.

The more time they spent together the more the voice inside her head told her she couldn’t get attached. She can’t fall for this boy because who’d want the girl who was pregnant with another man’s baby. Sure, Niall was nice, but she wasn’t sure he was that nice. She knew she should have said something to Ed (and to Niall) but it easier to just ignore it, though the morning sickness made it hard. It didn’t help that Niall was the only one now who didn’t know and she was afraid of what might happen if she waited too long to tell him.

“I need you to know something,” Harry started, pulling away from Niall’s embrace. It was now or never had she decided. “I need to get this out before we go any further.”

Niall watched her with a frown but didn’t say anything, nodding for her to continue.

“I’m pregnant,” she said softly, biting her lip and looking away from him. She felt ashamed, even though she was supposed to be happy. Haz couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that this should have been Ed she was telling, not Niall.

“Oh,” Niall said, frowning deeper. “Oh,” he repeated, getting to his feet. “I, uh, I thought you were single?” he asked, running his hand nervously through his hair. The blonde was watching her so intently that she was beginning to feel naked, like she was on display.

“I am,” she said answered softly, a blush was slowly climbing up her neck. “I didn’t, well, I mean, Ed and I had this thing for a while but he was never my boyfriend.”

Harry felt like she was going to cry again, she was embarrassed that she’d ended up pregnant and worried that Niall was going to hate her. It was ridiculous to think he’d hate her, but it was better to get things out in the open so he could leave now before they even got into any sort of relationship.

Niall continued to watch Harry from where he stood, trying to form words. She looked so small to him and he just wanted to hold her again but now there were conflicting feelings. Did he want to take on Ed’s responsibilities?

The silence felt like it was stretching on, becoming a canyon between them. “You don’t have to stay, you can go now. I know being with a pregnant girl can be tough, especially when it’s not yours,” Harry rambled, trying to fill the void, voice cracking at the end as tears started to slip down her cheeks

It was the tears that made Niall’s decision for him; he couldn’t bear to watch Haz cry, to see her sad. “I’ll stay,” he said finally, joining her on the couch again. “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me,” he added, tentatively wrapping his arms around the younger girl, holding her protectively against his chest.

Harry melted into Niall’s arms and began sobbing. “Thank you,” she whispered against his neck.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry and Niall spent the rest of the weekend just getting to know each other. They spent their time learning the little things about each other, favorite color (green and pink respectively), favorite food (chicken and tacos). They even found Harry an obstetrician that was able to fit her in for an appointment the following Wednesday. 

They barely left Haz’s apartment, most of their time was spent snuggled up on the couch, watching movies. Niall spent the night too, sleeping curled around Haz’s lithe body, holding her close but never taking it any farther. And when she was sick Sunday morning, Niall held her hair for her and rubbed her back.

-x-

On Wednesday, Harry was a nervous wreck.  She had no idea what to expect at her first check up and she was afraid the doctor was going to tell her something awful like she was actually going to die rather than have a baby. She was glad she’d managed to talk El into coming with her to her appointment so she wouldn’t have to go alone.

“Miss Styles?” called a nurse, heading peaking around a door to look around the waiting room.

Harry blushed and glanced around the room as if there might have been another ‘Miss Styles’ (realistically there could be if Gemma was here, but she wasn’t, so).

“That’s us,” El said, standing up and pulling Haz to her feet.  Haz allowed her friend to lead her across the waiting room like a child, feeling the eyes of the other woman in the room on her made her feel even more awkward.

“I feel like I don’t belong here,” Haz said softly into El’s ear. El just rolled her eyes and smiled at the nurse when they reached the door to the exam rooms.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” El replied over her shoulder. “You definitely do, hate to break it to you.”

Haz sighed resignedly and nodded.  “I’ll need to get your height and weight, Miss Styles,” the nurse told her, nodding toward the scale.

Harry groaned softly and did as she was told, trying to ignore the numbers on the scale’s electronic screen. The last thing she needed was to feel self-conscious about her weight when she was meant to be gaining weight. “Great, now follow me to room five,” the nurse smiled kindly, making notes in the young girl’s chart.

Once she was settled on the exam table, the nurse proceeded to take vitals, noting that her blood pressure was a little high, but it was probably just her anxiety over the appointment (though she did make a note so they could track the numbers in case they stayed high).

“Okay, Doctor Kakodkar will be with you shortly.”

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Eleanor asked with a smile, squeezing Haz’s hand reassuringly.

Haz gave her friend a weak smile and squeezed back. “The doctor is still going to come in and ask me loads of questions about my body and what not. She’ll probably ask me about the father, what do I say?”

“Just tell the truth,” El replied, rolling her eyes. “Tell her that he’s not going to be around much, if at all. Simple as that.”

Haz sighed and nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s just embarrassing.”

Eleanor nodded in understanding, squeezing Haz’s hand again. Harry really couldn’t ask for a better best friend. El knew exactly what Haz needed her hear; though she was genuine about it, she didn’t just say things to placate her friend. They sat in silence after that, just waiting until there was a sharp knock followed but the door opening.

“Hello girls, I’m Doctor Kakodkar, but you may call me Swati,” greeted the Indian woman with a grin. She seemed friendly enough and Haz liked her already.

“I’m Harry and this is my best mate Eleanor,” Haz replied, gesturing to her friend. Eleanor gave a small wave the doctor nodded at her in return.

-x-

“You ready to see your baby, Harry?” asked Doctor Kakodkar, turning on the ultra sound machine. They’d already drawn blood to run tests, as well as checking her vitals again. The doctor had also used a special gadget to find the baby’s heartbeat (at six weeks along the baby had just developed a heartbeat).

“We won’t be able to see much if you are only about six weeks along, but we need to check to be sure,” she explained as she squeezed the gel onto Haz’s stomach. “This way we can determine your due date.”

“Okay,” she nodded, watching her doctor intently. 

Swati smiled at her as she waved the wand across Haz’s stomach, searching for the fetus. “So, is the baby’s father going to be around?” she asked conversationally.

Haz swallowed hard and blushed, she knew this question was going to be asked at some point but that didn’t make it any easier to answer. “Uh, no he’s not going to be around,” she answered finally, eyes searching the screen for any sign of her baby. “He has other obligations at the moment.”

Swati nodded and smiled sadly, deciding to not pry any further when she saw how sad the girl was. “Oh, here we go!” She said suddenly excited. “Found it,” she explained, point a fuzzy grey mass on screen. “You were definitely right on, I’m seeing about six weeks of development here.”

When Haz’s eyes locked on the small spot that was her baby she began crying. It wasn’t much bigger than the tip of a pen, so it was actually hard to see if anything was truly there but she didn’t care, it was her baby either way. “Oh my god,” she whispered, bringing a hand up to wipe her eyes. “Look at that.”

El squinted her eyes at the screen, then glanced at Haz, she couldn’t see anything but she wasn’t about to mention that, not wanting to ruin the moment for her best friend.

“Well, it looks like date of conception was probably February seventeenth,” Swati explained, wiping the gel off of Haz’ stomach. “So, that puts your due date around November seventeenth.”

“Oh, birthday sex,” Eleanor teased, elbowing Haz and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“I hate you, okay,” Haz laughed awkwardly and blushed, putting her hands over her face in embarrassment. Swati just smiled and printed out the pictures from her ultra sound.


	8. Chapter 7

“I’m pretty sure Haz is going to hate me forever,” Liam whined to Louis, dropping his head down onto the counter top, face buried in his folded arms.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him from his spot across the room, where he was wiping down tables. “Well, you’ve been a total dick to her. So, you kind of deserve it dude,” he replied with a shrug. “Just be her friend, not her dad.”

“I know, I know,” Liam grumbled, looking over at Louis. “I just, I have a lot of feelings, okay. I wish she was with Ed, and I don’t think she really wants to be alone. And what about Niall, I’m pretty sure he’s in love with her. What if he doesn’t want to be there for her, like he said he would be.”

“Yeah, and what’s your point?” Louis asked, crossing the room, with his arms crossed over his chest, dish rag over his shoulder.

Liam just sighed and ran his hands over his face. “I just want her to be happy.”

“We all want that,” replied Louis, smiling just a little. He knew he couldn’t stay mad at Liam, so he knew Harry would have to come around soon enough.

-x-

“I don’t think I can be a dad, I don’t know if I can do this,” said Niall with sigh, tugging at his hair. “I mean, I like her, like a lot. But, that’s a lot of baggage. I’m only twenty-one.”

Zayn glanced up from the shelf of rap CDs he was organizing, frowning over the top of it at Niall, who behind the counter. “Dude, she’s only twenty-one, too,” he reminded his younger friend. He himself had only just turned twenty-two. “You’re a good guy; you’ve liked her for, shit, forever. I think you should give it a shot, that kid needs a father figure either way.”

“Do you know who the dad even is? Did Liam tell you?” Niall asked, picking at faded Green Day sticker that had been stuck to the counter top for longer than he’d worked at the music store.

“No,” Zayn replied with a shrug, looking back down at the shelf. He couldn’t believe how it could go from alphabetical order to a complete mess in just a couple of hours. “I don’t think it matters, I don’t think Haz wants him around whoever he is.”

Niall sighed and ripped a piece of the sticker off, then began running his finger over the sticky spot it left behind. “Do you think I could be that guy then? Because I think I want a relationship with her, I’m just not sure she’s in the right place for one, ya’know?”

Zayn nodded thoughtfully, just staying quiet for a moment. “Just be her friend then, see where it goes.”

-x-

Later that night, Harry and Eleanor were curled up on their couch, a horror movie playing on TV though both girls were more engrossed in their conversation than the movie.

“What if I scared him off?”  asked Harry, taking a sip from her tea cup. “He’s barely talked to me all day.  He asked me about how the appointment went though, so maybe that’s a good sign?”

Eleanor took a sip of her own tea before answering Harry’s questions, mulling them over in her head. “I think” she started watching Harry take another sip of her own cup “he’ll stick around, I just have a feeling.”

Harry rolled her eyes at her older friend; she was always deciding things off of good feelings. “What if you’re feelings are wrong? Or what if he sticks around for a while, but leaves when the baby comes?”

“Haz, stop with the what ifs right now,” the brunette commanded, knowing that would only get her friend worked up more than necessary. Harry was always good at making something out of nothing, imagining the worst possible thing that could happen in every situation. “If you’re not sure what you want, or if he’ll be around, just stick to being friends for now and see where it goes. Don’t rush into a relationship if you don’t think you can handle it. Or if he can handle it.”

“I never said I didn’t want a relationship,” the younger snapped back, getting defensive. “I just don’t know if he’ll be around for the whole thing.”

“Then just be friends for now,” Eleanor repeated with a heavy sigh, she didn’t want to get annoyed with Haz, but it was really hard when she was getting so defensive. “Just take it one step at a time, okay.”

“I’m trying,” replied Harry as set her now empty mug down on the coffee table. “It’s just hard when I was just sort of with someone, sort of not. What if this just turns into a friends with benefits situation again?”

“You really need to stop freaking out, okay,” Eleanor said softly, reaching out to take Harry’s hand. “Just relax, be friends with Niall and see where it goes. And don’t sleep with him if you’re not dating him yet” Harry gave her a dirty look for that last comment but Eleanor pointedly ignored her “because you’ve been known to do that, more than once, so just don’t do it this time.”

“Right,” Harry nodded, agreeing. Though she knew it wasn’t going to be that easy, because she was prone to freak outs under normal conditions. “I’ll just take it one step at time.”

“Exactly,” Eleanor smiled, squeezing her hand. “Don’t think too much, just go with it.  Whatever happens happens.”


	9. Chapter 8

“So, which one of you are the father?” Ashley, the nurse asked excitedly. “Are you excited?”

Liam and Louis exchanged an awkward glance, and then looked back to the nurse who was taking Harry’s vitals. They had both agreed to come to Haz’s ten week appointment since Eleanor had found a new job and had to work and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to ask Niall to come with her. They were still working on their (sort of ) relationship.

“Er,” Louis started, “We’re just her friends,” Liam finished, squeezing Haz’s hand. Haz was blushing and staring at the ceiling. Everyone in the office probably thought she was some kind of slut. It didn’t help that she hadn’t told Niall about the father yet, either.

“Yeah, just here for moral support,” Louis agreed with a nod.

“Oh, sorry,” Ashley cringed, blushing. “I didn’t mean to assume,” she added as she backed toward the door. “Doctor K will be with shortly.”

“Well that was,” Harry started, running her fingers through her hair. “Awkward.”

-x-

“Everything looks perfect for ten weeks,” Doctor Kakodkar announced as she handed a paper towel to Harry. “Would you like me to print the stills for you?”

“Please,” Haz smiled, wiping the ultrasound gel from her stomach. There was already a slight bump forming, she wasn’t sure if anyone else noticed though or if she was noticing just because she was looking for the change.

“Can I have one too?” Liam asked excitedly, he looked starry eyed after seeing the little blip that was Haz’s baby.  Harry hoped that after seeing the baby Liam would stop being a jerk about it and just be there for it.

“Of course, they print off in sets of five,” Doctor Kakodkar answered, grabbing the set of pictures from the printer tray.

-x-

The next day at work, Liam showed Haz’s ultrasound picture to every customer who came into the shop. He’d taped it to the front of the register and would point at it excitedly and with great flourish every time someone stepped up to order. Louis had his own copy of the picture tucked away in his wallet.

“This is Haz’s baby!” he said for the thousandth time that day when Niall and Zayn came in at their usual time. “Isn’t it just the cutest little peanut?”

Harry just shook her head and walked around the counter to clear tables. Niall stopped her as she passed, kissing her on the cheek with a grin before letting her go on her way, following Zayn to the counter.

Zayn grinned at his boyfriend and leaned across the counter to kiss his cheek too. He was happy to see the change in Liam’s attitude toward Haz’s baby, it just made him that much cuter. “You’d think it was yours,” he teased, examining the picture.

Liam blushed and shrugged, ringing up their orders before they had a change to order them. “Have you started thinking about names?” he asked her when she came back around the counter to drop off the dishes.

Louis raised an eyebrow at Haz, waiting for her answer, having only just taken an interest in the conversation (because really he couldn’t take much more of Liam showing off Haz’s ultrasound picture. But like everyone else he was glad Liam was finally being a nice about it). “Yeah, have you?” he asked, placing Niall and Zayn’s coffees down on the counter.

“I like the name Dylan, for a boy or a girl,” she answered, lifting herself up onto the back counter. Standing all day was already starting to get painful and she was barely three months in. “And Iris for the middle name if it’s a girl, Edward for the middle name if it’s a boy.”

“Oh, oh, you’ll name him after his father?” Liam asked, looking close to bursting with excitement.

“Well not exactly,” Harry started, looking at Niall who was frowning at her. “My middle name is Edward too. I know, my mom has a terrible sense of humor. Gemma got a girl’s name, I didn’t,” she rambled; the way Niall was looking at her was making her feel uneasy, nervous. Inside she was screaming yes though, because despite not having him around didn’t mean she didn’t care about Ed.  It didn’t help that she hadn’t been entirely truthful about the baby’s father when they talked about the baby.

“Will the last name be Styles or Sheeran?” Liam asked, still excited, until he realized no one was saying anything, they were all staring at Harry. Niall looked visibly upset now, hand gripped tightly around the paper cup in his hand.

“You said you didn’t know his name,” Niall said slowly, tone tight. “Why would you lie about that?” Zayn cringed, watching Niall’s reaction. He decided now wasn’t the best time to bring up that Liam had let it slip to him just a week ago. He felt bad now though, watching Niall find out so publicly that the girl had been lying to him. Zayn also knew how much it sucked to be the last to know something.

Harry bit her lip and slid down from the counter again. “I, Niall,” she started, she knew she shouldn’t have been lying to him the whole time, she just didn’t know how to bring it up. How do you tell someone that the father of your baby has a recording contract and is going to be famous? She wasn’t sure if she even wanted the father to be _the father_. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, moving to the front of the counter again.

“Sorry?” Niall asked, slamming his cup down on a nearby table, causing hot liquid to splash everywhere. “You don’t seem very sorry. Why couldn’t you just tell me? What difference would it make?”

Haz could feel their friends staring at them. She could feel them judging her.

“I just thought it was easier not to bring him up,” answered Harry with a shrug. “He’s off having a big music career, well starting one, and I just wanted him to be happy. And maybe, I just wanted you to be the baby’s dad, okay?” she was rambling again, she knew it, but she was felt like she was grasping at straws, watching her potential relationship slipping away. “I’ve just liked you for a while, you know that, and then things happened,” she wiped a tear from her cheek (when did she even start crying?) “I just didn’t know what to do when you finally asked me out.”

“You want me to be that father?” Niall asked, slowly looking at his friends. They were all looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say more. Instead he backed away from the group, and then turned on his heels and ran out the door.

“Shit,” cursed Zayn. “I better go too,” he added, hurrying out the door.

Harry stayed where she was, watching Niall run away from her, sobbing.

No one mentioned Niall’s forgotten coffee or the fact that neither he nor Zayn had paid for their drinks.


	10. Chapter 9

Harry had never been very good at handling conflict, of any sort; it usually made her emotional, which to be fair everything was making her emotional these days, but still. She wasn’t very good at arguments and she knew she shouldn’t have been lying to Niall, and she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know if she should follow or if she should wait for him to talk to her first. She stood in front of the counter, opening and closing her mouth, tears streaking down her cheeks for what felt like forever before Louis came around the counter and wrapped his arms around her.

The older boy held her close, rubbing her back gently, gently massaging the base of her head.  “Hey, it’s alright,” he soothed, “really, Niall’s crazy about you, he won’t be upset with you for long,” added Louis, kissing Harry’s cheek.

“That’s the problem though,” she sobbed, clutching onto the back of Louis’ shirt, twisting the fabric, face buried in his shoulder. “He’s crazy about me and I lied to him, because I’m crazy about him, then I told him I want him to be the father of my baby,” she choked, lifting her head from Louis’ shoulder to look him in the eye. “I’m a horrible, terrible person.”

“Shhh, none of that shit,” Louis said softly, wiping her tears gently. “You were just scared, and in love, you’re not a terrible person.”

Harry just shook her head and pressed her face back against Louis’ shoulder, sobbing. 

“I think,” Liam started, glancing from his friends to the front door of the shop. “I think I’m going to close the shop early today.”

They’d only been open a few hours, but he figured Paul would understand. Harry was like a daughter to him, he’d understand them taking the day off to take care of her.

“Good plan mate,” Louis agreed, resting his cheek against the top of Harry’s head. “We’re going to spend the day having a laugh, and then you’re going to call Niall and have a long, long talk with him, okay?”

-x-

“I’m sorry, really,” Harry said softly, worrying her lip between her teeth.

After a great day spent with Louis and Liam, she knew she’d have to face Niall eventually, and that time had finally come. Now, she found herself sat on Niall’s couch, sipping tea that he’d made her after she’d started sobbing in the middle of their conversation.

Niall sighed and sipped his own tea, staying quiet for a long time. “I understand, Haz,” he replied, surprising himself. “You were just scared.”

All day he’d been considering breaking it off with Harry, even if she was the girl of his dreams. But she’d really hurt him, telling the truth the whole time would have been so much easier, but he did understand that she was scared. Then, seeing her crying (again) just made him realize that he didn’t want to be the cause.

“Yeah,” she agreed, setting her own cup down.  Cautiously, she moved down the couch so she could take Niall’s hand. “I just really like you, okay, and even when Ed and I had our thing, I’d see you in the shop, but I’m just not very good with words, or feelings or-” and Niall couldn’t take it anymore, seeing her upset and he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her.

Harry made a noise of surprise, eyes going wide before relaxing against Niall. She closed her eyes after a moment and brought her other hand to rest on Niall’s neck, running her fingers through the back of his hair. Niall placed his own hand, that wasn’t holding Harry’s, against her cheek, stroking gently.

Harry pulled away after a moment, resting her forehead against Niall’s. “Hi,” she said softly, biting her lip.

“Hi,” replied Niall, the Irishman was grinning from ear to ear. “So,” he added, running his fingers into her hair. “You want to, uh, you think you want to maybe be my girlfriend?”

The brunette grinned and nodded, connecting their lips again, this time with much more heat than before.  Niall tentatively licked Harry’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which the younger granted quickly.

“Mm, bedroom?” suggested Harry nervously, pulling away from the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed from kissing and, maybe just a little bit from her suggestion.

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall agreed, kissing her cheek, then her jaw, then down her neck.

Harry shuttered, eyes fluttering, fingers tangled in Niall’s hair. “Please, or we’re going to have to do this right here, and I don’t really want that,” she breathed, holding him against her neck, sucking a bruise onto her collarbone.

“Right, yes,” he agreed again, pulling away from Harry. “Right,” he repeated as he got up, offering her his hand.

-x-

Later that night, long after Niall had fallen asleep, Harry’s phone started buzzing somewhere on the floor. She’d been listening to it ring for the better part of forty-five minutes, trying to talk herself into getting out of bed to find her jeans, wondering what could be so important at one in the morning that someone would be calling her so often.

She sighed heavily when the ringing started up again, finally getting out of bed. A shiver ran down her spin when the cool air hit her naked skin. “Shit,” she cursed softly, stumbling around Niall’s room. Finally, she found her jeans, taking her phone from the pocket just as it started ringing again.

When Ed’s named popped up on screen, her hand shook. Why was this happening now? Why did he suddenly have to call when she was moving on? He’d barely said anything to her over the last month and now he’s calling her in the middle of the night (two am in Sweden).  And why had he called her four times in almost an hour without leaving a voice mail?  Sighing, she wrapped the discarded duvet cover around herself before slipping out onto Niall’s balcony to take the call.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Harry answered softly as she leaned against the railing, looking out over the city. She’d never understand how Niall had managed a cheap apartment with an expensive view.

“Hey, Hazza,” Ed greeted, sounded excited. “Everything is great, sorry for calling so many times. Did I wake you up?”

Harry tried to fight back a yawn, but failed, “Er, no,” she said, hoping he wouldn’t notice the yawn. “What’s up?”

“Sorry, I’ll make this quick,” he said, there was shuffling and then a door shutting in the background. “I know we haven’t talked much since I came here, and I’m sorry about that, but I’m going to have some time off coming up and I was wondering if you’d like to come see me?”

Harry felt like she was going to be sick. Why was this happening now? “Uh,” she started, pulling the duvet tighter around herself, trying to block out the cold night air. “Yeah, that would be great,” she said before she could even think about it, or stop herself. “Yeah, I’d love that,” she added, digging herself in deeper.

“Great!” Ed replied, sounding even more excited and Harry was really starting to hate herself. Ed sounded so happy to see her and she was going to have to crush him, she had to tell him about the baby and she had to tell him about Niall. “I’ll send you the details; my label is going to buy the ticket.”

Oh, this was just great, Harry thought with a sigh, just absolutely perfect. “Great,” she replied, forcing herself to smile, even though he couldn’t see her. “I’ll see you then, yeah?”

“Yes,” he agreed easily. Harry wondered vaguely if he’d been smoking up because he sounded so relaxed. “Great, good night, Harry.”

“Good night, Ed,” replied Harry softly, ending the call. She turned her phone off after that and seriously considered throwing if off the balcony, but decided better of it before going back inside.


	11. Chapter 10

“Hey, why were you outside?” Niall asked sleepily, propping himself up on his elbows, as Harry came back in, shutting the sliding glass door behind her.

“Sorry, drunk dial from Louis,” she lied as she dropped the duvet to the floor as she walked back to bed. “Such a tosser,” added Harry as she slipped back into bed.

Niall laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, total tosser,” he agreed as he pulled the sheet up. “You look so good, by the way,” he added, running his hand across her bare stomach, “Seriously, beautiful.”

“Stop it,” Harry laughed, locking their fingers, letting them rest on her bump. “I don’t look beautiful, I look fat,” she pouted.

“Oh, we’re not playing this game,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her. “You’re pregnant and you look beautiful. You’re not fat.”

“Thank you,” Harry conceded, she really wasn’t going to argue with him, even when she wasn’t feeling very good about herself.

Sighing softly, she rested her head against Niall’s shoulder, draping her arm across his stomach. Niall, in turn, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her securing in against his side. In that moment, Harry knew this is exactly where she wanted to be, despite everything she wanted to be with Niall. Even though she’d known Ed for years, even though she was having his baby, she just wasn’t in love with him and couldn’t see herself ever being in love with him. She could though, see herself being in love with Niall. The picture she had in her mind was of Niall playing with her baby, taking him to the first day of school, kissing her scraps. The feeling also made her feel guilty because it should have been Ed, it just wasn’t.

-x-

“I don’t want to go to work, you can’t make me go,” Harry pouted from her place in Niall’s bed where she was watching him get ready to go to his own job. “Can’t we just stay in bed all day?”

Niall laughed as he pulled a plain black t-shirt over his head, “ ‘fraid not, babe,” he answered, running his fingers through his shower damp hair.

“But I have to wear the same clothes I was wearing yesterday,” she whined, sticking out her bottom lip even further.

Niall laughed and came over to the bed, placing his hands on either side of Harry’s legs were she was sitting on the edge, toes curled into the plush rug, “So?” he asked, kissing her gently on the mouth. “I’m sure no one will notice but you,” he added, kissing her again, this time with a little more force.  “You better get dressed or I’ll be forced to do something with this body,” he told her, grinning wickedly.

“Oh stop,” Harry laughed, wrapping her arms around Niall’s neck. “Or don’t actually, last night was amazing, how about a repeat instead of going to work?”

“While that is a great idea, I kind of need money,” replied the Irishman, before reluctantly pulling away to finish getting ready.

Harry heaved a dramatic sigh and finally got up from Niall’s bed, seeing that she wasn’t going to get him to give in so easily. After she gathered up her clothes, she headed for the bathroom to get a shower. If she was going to work in yesterday’s clothes, the least she could do for Louis and Liam is take a shower. 

-x-

“I think I have a problem,” Harry sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face.

Liam raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms over his chest. “What happened?” he asked concernedly.

Harry sighed again and shook her head. “Well, Niall and I made it official last night,” she said, causing Liam to flail around and squeal like an excited toddler. Harry rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah, I know, but then like, right after that Ed called and asked me to come visit him in Sweden.”

“Seriously, oh god,” the older male replied, shaking his head. “He doesn’t talk to you for a month and then wants you to come to him as some sort of international booty call?”

Harry hadn’t considered that, she hadn’t even thought of it as a booty call before Liam had brought it up. “You think that’s all he wants?” she asked nervously.

Liam shrugged and looked across the empty coffee shop; he was silent for a long time before he finally spoke again. “I think you should go,” he told her, glancing in her direction. “And you need to tell him about the baby and Niall. As for Niall, you need to tell him you lied to him, again.”

Harry worried her lip between, fidgeting with her hair. She knew Liam was right, she really needed to stop lying to Niall or this wasn’t going to work out at all. “I know,” she said finally, running her fingers through her hair. “I’ll tell him tonight.”

-x-

“So,” Niall starts slowing, sipping his tea and watching Harry carefully across the table. She’d asked him to get Chinese with her after work, hoping that food would distract him from getting too mad at her.

“So,” echoed Harry as she pushed her fried rice around her plate. This was still the only food she could keep down without feeling sick, but she just wasn’t hungry. “I lied to you again,” she said softly, glancing up at him, trying to gauge Niall’s reaction before she went on. The older male looked at her, locking eyes with her, face not displaying a lot of emotion, but the sudden clenching of his jaw gave him away.

Harry swallowed hard and set her fork down carefully before she continued, while Niall watched her expectantly. “Last night, when I said it was Louis who called me, it wasn’t,” she started, nervously tossing her curly brown hair over her shoulder. “It was Ed, he wants me to come visit him in Sweden.”

“And what did you say?” the blonde asked coolly, voice tight.

Harry flinched at his tone, not expecting him to sound so upset. And what right did he have, other than being Harry’s boyfriend. “I said I’d go,” she answered softly.

“Are you kidding me?” Niall asked, slamming his fist down on the table, causing their drinks to splash out of their cups. “Why would you do that?”

“Because he’s the father of my baby and I owe him an explanation,” Harry replied, flinching again. A few other customers were casting the couple disapproving looks, causing her to blush.

“Right, I forgot about that,” replied Niall harshly. “I forgot he’s the one that should be responsible for the baby. But where has he been Haz, he hasn’t talked to you for a month, and I’ve been the one taking care of you, not him.”

“I know,” she said softly, feeling tears welling in her eyes. “I know, you’ve been amazing Niall, you have, and I’m not going to go back to him, but he deserves to know.”

Niall sighed and ran his hands over his face. She was right, he knew she was right. No matter how much he did for Harry and her baby it would never actually be _his_ baby. Even though he was one that had been there for her, it was never going to be enough, the baby was always going to belong to someone else.

“Okay,” he nodded, sighing again. “Don’t cry, Haz, please,” he added, reaching across the table to wipe a tear from her cheek. Surprisingly, she let him.

“Okay,” Harry echoed, leaning into Niall’s touch.


End file.
